Our Greatest Sin
by GodsLikeChips
Summary: The night of Matt's death was one that Light Yagami did not know of in the original, him being at task force HQ, but a mistake in Takada's orders causes Light to go to her rescue, in turn saving Matt's life. LightxMatt, MelloxMatt, LxLight, etc... -.-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Noble Act

The news coverage was all talking about the kidnapping of Kira's spokeswoman, Kiyomi Takada. Light smirks—he was hidden from the rest of the task force, his facet purely showed Light's feelings towards Takada. She was a nuisance, and she was only useful because she could kill criminals while Mikami was under surveillance. Now Takada had one last job she could do before Light was ready to get rid of her. Her kidnapper, Light knew who it was—Mello, Mihael Keehl, he'd been in that explosion but was still clearly alive. Good. Now Light could get rid of him as well. Suddenly, but so expectedly, Light's cell phone rang. Light glanced at the ringing phone and answered it sounding worried.

"Light, please help me, I don't know what do…" Light could've yelled at her, _she's being stupid, she's in so much shock that she doesn't remember her orders. Dammit! _Light cursed silently. "I'm on my way," Light hung up and traced Takada's phone. Kira turned to the task force and they stared at him with determined eyes. "Let's go." Light commands as the task force heads out the door hurriedly.

Light tapped his finger against the arm rest of the door. _I could kill her right now and be done with it… _Light glances up at the men in the front seat. _Idiots, they're practically giving me leeway to kill people. _Light reached for his watch but suddenly glanced up to see a circle of black suited men surrounding a single orange car with a red haired man standing, his arms up in surrender. _Fuck!_ The brunette cursed inwardly. "Stop the car!" and he threw the door open.

It all happened within mere seconds, Light running at break neck speed, the red haired man looking at him with wide eyes, the bullets being fired from the guns, and the brunette throwing himself onto the red head as they slammed into the car. Those flying bullets flew and tore apart at Light's skin, and the red head's emerald eyes widening in shock and fright as the brunette smiled down at him, blood staining his beautiful face. Then in a few more seconds, the brunette closed his eyes with that angelic smile still plastered upon his face. The red head quickly sat up with Light in his arms and he stepped out of the car holding Light tightly. The bodyguards all seemed to be in shock as they recognized who the brunette was. They all dropped their guns and ran to their cars in fright before driving away. The red head smirked until he looked back down at Light. "Shit," the red head shouted and a few men came rushing over.

"Oh crap, Light!" Matsuda had shouted and Aizawa was searching for a heart beat. His brown eyes widened as he'd found the beating he'd looked for. "Hurry, rush him to the hospital!"

~*~*~

He'd been shot—a hundred bullets must've gone into his body, but the bastard was perfectly—unharmed. The red head drove to the hospital, the rest of the task force tending to the blood upon Light's body, and the poor younger male had carried the limp body of Kira—unbeknownst to the former—and rushed up to the receptionist, screaming that they needed a gurney. Light was rushed to the ER and the task force and the red head could only wait. "Who are you?" Aizawa muttered through the impatient silence. The red head looked up at the scruffy man through his yellow tinted goggles, placing a cigarette into his mouth without lighting it. "Matt. I'm a successor of Ryuuzaki." He'd used the detective's fake name but the task force knew whom he was talking about. The infamous detective had died in Light's arms so many years ago, and now in the presence of Matt, they also felt the presence of the dead former.

A doctor came out and greeted Matt and the task force. "Doctor?" Matt muttered and the man looked at the red head with soft eyes.

"He's in recovery right now. It seemed that there was a bullet proof vest under his suit, not damaging any vital organs, but the rest of the bullets had hit areas that'll only leave minor scars. He's unconscious right now, but you may go see him." The doctor explained and walked away. The task force looked at Matt, and finally he glanced back at him. "Go on and see how he's doing, we have to deal with another matter." Ide told Matt and the red head nodded his leave.

~*~*~

There he lay, completely out of it, bandaged like crazy, and seemed like he was in pain, but he was perfectly fine—_those bullets should've been ones for me, he saved me and I_—"Takada… kill… that damned… Mihael…" The brunette whispers in his sleep and those emerald eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. _Shit!_ He cursed inwardly as he dialed Mello's number.

"Yeah." His voice was muffled, but Mello wasn't dead… yet.

"Takada, she's got a piece of the notebook, she's gonna…"

"I know… I already killed her." Mello interrupted and Matt sighed in relief. "Things are fucked Matt… how was she able to have possession of the notebook pages?" The blonde questions and the red head stared sharply at the injured brunette.

"HE gave them to her." His voice was harsh and cold and his glare became slight as he continued to look at Light.

"How do you know?" His voice was shocked—in fact even Matt was shocked, shocked to know that his savior was Kira—Kira had been shot by his supporters, that's why they ran when they felt his presence, no matter how fucking bloody he was—and Matt was grateful. He saved Kira's life unknowingly and now… he was regretting it. There were so many reasons for the red head to want to bleeding shoot the fucker and get rid of Kira for good. So many ways he could make it clear that L had won in the end, so many fucking ways he could kill the bastard, but…

He didn't…

He couldn't…

The damned red head was pissed at himself for it; he was grateful. Too grateful to Kira for saving him.

Matt paused, he couldn't just say it out loud like that could he? Well it's not like everyone else hadn't murmured his name in a sentence. "Matt?" Mello said on the other end after Matt wouldn't speak for nearly three minutes.

"Kira saved me." Then he hung the phone up and threw his head back against the wall in grief.

Fuck.

~*~*~

"How is he?" Matsuda asked Matt as the red head peeks his head out the door.

"He's fine, still unconscious but fine…" Matt answered after he walked outside and closed the door. "Excuse me." The red head murmurs as he starts to walk away. "Don't you want to wait until he wakes up?" Matsuda questions curiously and the emerald eyed boy stares back at the idiot policeman.

"It'll be days till the bastard wakes up. Till then, I'm going home." Then he took his leave, angry as hell for being grateful to Kira, but… probably mostly because he'd almost cost someone their life.

~*~*~

"Bloodyfuckinghell Matt! Kira saved you?! What the hell happened?!" Were the first things Mello shouted when Matt came home hours later. Actually, it was more like the next day because he'd been out drinking all night, pissed as hell. In fact, Kira's blood was still all over his clothes. Matt deadpanned, he did not want to deal with a hysterical Mello with the hangover he had. The blonde was staring at him with that insane blue stare, but all the red head did was sigh.

"Good-bye." Matt mutters groggily as he starts to walk away but Mello grabs his hand quickly. "Wait a minute! Have you been drinking?!" Mello kept shouting, fuck Matt wanted to shoot him too. "Yeah…" He whispered and the blonde shot him a glare. "Get inside now." He demanded and Matt obeyed unable to argue because of his hangover. He walked into the apartment and sat on the couch placing a cigarette between his lips and lights it nonchalantly. "I do this because you do crazy things when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk Mel. I have a fucking hangover." Matt mutters releasing smoke from his lips and then taking a long drag. Mello sighs and walks over to the bathroom, then the kitchen, returning with five pain killers and a mug of coffee. "Drink it. It's ten times better than that fag in your mouth." Matt deadpans yet again as he blows out smoke and presses the cigarette butt into the ashtray before taking the coffee and pills. "Thanks," he whispers before he puts the pills in his mouth and drinks from his mug, ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs because it felt so soothing compared to his hangover. "Hey…" Mello whispers and his lover looked back at him with his green eyes. They were so dull—he was tired—the blonde could tell, so he gently lays the red head in his lap and brushes his hair back lightly. "Can you tell me what happened with Kira?"

"I was pinned down Mel. Takada's bodyguards had me by gunpoint, then out of nowhere he comes running at me, throwing himself on top of me to shield the raining bullets from my body. Kira bloody saved me, and then… I saved him…"

Mello's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I rushed him to the hospital Mel, what else would I mean?" Matt responds in annoyance and sighs. "Anyways, the bloody prat was wearing a bullet proof vest so he didn't get hit in any vital areas. Fuck, I'm so pissed right now…" Matt murmurs and Mello kisses him lightly. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you babe, no more talk of Kira, let's just be glad we're still alive…" Mello murmurs before he kisses Matt again, the red head grasping the back of the blonde's head and deepening the kiss. God had Matt missed him. They'd said their parting words yesterday before kidnapping Takada, and he just realized that they could've been their last. Fuck what if they had? Would it all be worth dying for in the end? No, Matt hadn't accomplished really anything in this damned world; he wasn't ready for death… no fucking way. Mello tasted the same, chocolate, sweet and bitter all the same and Matt had missed it for twenty four hours. It'd seemed like a lifetime though and Matt closed his eyes shut, lingering on the kiss a little longer before Mello pulled away and decided that he was going to pull Matt's shirt over his head.

"What're you…?"

"Isn't it obvious babe? I'm gonna fuck you, right here and right now."

Matt smirked, the taste of the red head's cigarette still lingered as Mello placed another foreboding kiss upon his lover's lips and the red head finally replied, their lips still brushing, "Who said I would deny something as tempting as that?" The blonde smirked as well as he kissed the red head again, this time, removing Matt's shirt completely and throwing it somewhere across the living room, forgetting about the garment merely seconds after it'd been removed. Mello had Matt firmly pinned to the couch, his tongue down the younger man's throat and he was moaning—he needed air—but he needed Mello to fuck him more, because the damned bastard had gotten a bit too horny at the thought of the blonde naked.

Just one problem.

Matt was a virgin.

And Mello, well, let's just say he'd been around one too many times.

~*~*~

Fuck. Matt was truly not ready for this.

He'd skipped out on Mello, leaving him to go check on bloodyfucking Kira in the hospital. Matt didn't know why he'd done it actually—he'd wanted Mello to fuck him, he'd wanted no one else to take his virginity. They'd been friends since childhood, they'd trusted each other. Even when Mello had left for three years, leaving the red head all to his lonesome, and only returning to the poor boy scarred from the fire of an explosion. And now Matt was leaving the blonde, and for Kira no less—Fuck Matt couldn't describe this feeling, this urge, he had to go see the damned bastard. He hated him right? That's what he'd been led and educated to believe, so how come now of all times Matt decided to go visit Kira in the hospital?

And the look that Mello gave Matt. Fuck it was so beautiful and saddening and so fucking hard to get away from. The poor blonde had been shoved away by his younger red haired lover so angrily. The expression upon the chain smoker's face was one of annoyance and it broke Mello's heart actually. But the red head left regardless, taking a taxi because his '76 orange charger was somewhere in the middle of the bloody city.

~*~*~

"How is he?" were the first words that came out of Matt's mouth as he walked up to Matsuda. "He's conscious actually. Woke up first thing this morning, groaning something about a red jewel." Matt deadpans—fuck his bright red hair—and he walks into Light's

room silently. Light was sitting there looking out the window peacefully. But there was something that the red head couldn't deny. It was that insane beauty, the purity of Kira's lying face that overtook Matt and reeled him in to that self-proclaimed entity. "Hey," Matt whispers breaking Light from his daydream and staring up at the chain smoker with molten amber eyes. Fuck, that was unexpected and so bloody sexy—Matt wanted to rip the clothes from Kira's—_what the hell am I thinking?!_

"Hey… I… didn't quite catch your name…" Light laughed at the comment. "It's Matt. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell but I'll survive. Good thing I was wearing that bullet proof vest." The brunette managed but the red head couldn't place how someone such as Light Yagami, someone so bloodyfucking beautiful, could be fucking Kira. It didn't add up. "Hey, Kira." Matt suddenly whispers and Light's honey colored eyes widened in shock. "What'd you call me?" It was a snarl that came from Light's lips at that moment. Matt smirks. Kira didn't like being called Kira out of no where. Maybe L _had_ gotten to him, maybe Kira didn't really like being Kira anymore. "You bloody heard me you bleedin' prat. Why in the hell did you fucking save me last night? There was certainly not anything in it for you but you threw yourself in front of those bullets to save my arse so I ask again…" He leaned in closer. "Why'd you fucking save me?" it was a sharp whisper in Light's ear, and the flat out truth was that the brunette didn't bloody know why he'd saved him. He'd just sprung at the situation without thinking about it thoroughly.

"I don't…" Matt then threw a blow at Kira's face with his fist.

"Don't you bloody tell me that you don't know why! Fuck, you've killed so many criminals and you think that by saving one person makes everything go away?! You even tried to kill Mello, twice!" Light smirks and Matt cursed at himself because he'd said too much. Fuck. "Ah, so you're the bastard's lover huh?" God did Light want to get up from that damned bed and stare Matt down like the entity he declared he was. "Do you realize that Mello caused my father's untimely death?"

"Do you think I care? You're Kira, don't tell me that you actually care about people." The red head retorted, his teeth grit, his fist clenched ready to strike the bastard again. "Anyways, you can't get up can you?" Matt mentions and the brunette slight's his glare at the younger man. "You're in so much pain that you can barely move right?" Light's lips quirked up, oh was the red head ever so wrong. Especially when the brunette stood from that bed without wincing or cringing in pain and stood above Matt victoriously. "Can you honestly be so sure?" The brunette responded as the younger man grimaces up at him. Damn him for being so fucking beautiful—since Matt couldn't keep his eyes off of Kira, and he tried hard not to let his eyes wander to places they shouldn't—"You know… there's something about you that stinks of Ryuuzaki…" Light leans in closer to Matt, pinning him against the wall.

"That's because I _am_ a successor of Ryuuzaki's. Not that I really care for the title. Though I'd rather Mel get the title instead of stupid Near."

"Ah, so you hate that bastard?"

"Nah, I don't really—" Matt's eyes widen in realization. "Shut your trap Kira! I'm not here to spill my guts to you!" Fuck, the bastard was so smooth! Matt was furious, nothing he could do could faze the murderer and that smirk on his face, it pulled Matt in. He wanted to kiss those lush lips, not that he'd openly admit that, but there was a sort of thrill in kissing Kira, the red head figured.

"Hey, what's the date?"

"The twenty seventh, why?"

Light's stare softens as he sits back down on his bed. "Ah, so I have one more day…"

"What are you going on about now?" Fuck, that hangover didn't go away and now Matt was even more annoyed than before. Kira eyed Matt's expression of annoyance.

"Were you out drinking last night?"

"Wha—how'd you know?" Light shrugs. "I can smell the liquor on you… and smoke, which is disgusting by the way." Light explains and Matt crosses his arms. "So what if I smoke? Not like you're my lover or anything…" Matt just had to say that didn't he? It was a stupid mistake and he regretted it seconds after saying it since Kira's smirk returned to his beautiful lips. The bloody brunette leaned in closer to Matt and whispers, "I can always make that happen you know." The red head grit his teeth in anger. He'd just challenged Kira unwillingly and Matt kinda had the urge to let the bastard have his way, but it was a slight urge that was quickly ignored. "Never would I ever be with the likes of you, Kira." Matt snarled and the brunette smirks wider.

"I'd beg to differ… it's obvious that you want me." Fuck. The bleedin' git was smart. Too smart, and Matt couldn't hold in his composure for very long. _Damn… I need a smoke…_ "Fuck off." Matt chose, but Kira was smarter than that. He could read the flitting emotions that contorted the red head's face. Anger, lust, and the urge to kill—though Light didn't over look the lustful one—and Matt cursed at himself because he knew that Kira knew how he was feeling. But Light wanted to venture that red head's mouth. "Fuck off?" Kira mocked and Matt grit his teeth at the murderer. So he did the unexpected and crashed his lips against Matt's harshly. The red head could've punched Kira and it would've been lights out, and he was about to until Light pulled away and smirked wickedly. Fuck, the red head wanted more but he couldn't ask for more could he?

"I think that you quite enjoyed it. Wanna go for another?" Light asked, his voice husky and his lips inches from Matt's. Yes—Matt wanted to say it, of all the sinful things he wanted Kira—the damned bastard was so full of sex appeal and so… Fuck it! Matt grabbed Light's shirt and pulled him into a hard and brutal kiss, and he languished in Light's touch. And soon enough, Kira's tongue was down Matt's throat and the red head was fighting back, pulling Light closer to him, digging his blunt nails into the brunette's back and matching his kisses to the formers just to keep up. And fuck was the bastard good at this! The kiss was poison, addicting and Matt wanted more. Still he kept telling himself how fucked up this all was, but Matt didn't care. He kept on kissing that beautiful brunette until he was at a loss of air, till they both were, parting reluctantly and Kira smirked, licking his lips as he did it and Matt deadpanned. _Pompous bastard, I should deck him for that._ Matt said inwardly, then there was a knock at the door.

"Light?" The red head recognized that voice, a voice that should've been long gone, but he'd heard it. The door opened and a black haired pink eyed girl came into the room—only she was actually a he—not that Matt really recognized him anymore. "Oh god Light! How could you do this to me?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The boy exclaimed and Light smirked.

"I'm sorry Airi-chan…" Light glances at Matt and finally the red head knew who he was standing next to.

"C-Chika-chan?!" That name was one that the raven hadn't heard in years, but he recognized it, staring up at Matt with those beautiful pink eyes of his. "Matt?" He asked and the red head nodded almost speechless. "Why are you here? How do you know Light?"

"I'm…" Matt paused. He hated that Kira saved him, he hated it straight to the core and didn't want to openly admit it.

"He's the one I risked my life for." Light answered for Matt and Airi glances back at the brunette. "No way!" The raven turns back to Matt and he nods slowly. Airi smiles kindly at his long time friend. "I had no idea that you were in such danger?"

"No one was supposed to know Chika-chan…" Matt replies kindly and the raven nods. "I understand, but Matt… my name is and has been for six years, Airi. Please address me as so."

Matt nods, Airi definitely didn't look like he'd aged at all, he looked the same as the red head remembered, fifteen years old, that's how the raven looked. He even dressed the same, girly clothes—all those dresses and frilly things that the boy wore made him looked incredibly like a girl—it made Matt blush and then he became furious when he saw Light and Airi exchange a quick kiss. What. The. Fuck. _Airi's with Kira? Does he know? Did L ever know? What about Airi's feelings for L?!_

Matt places his hand on Airi's shoulder and the raven looked back at him. "Yes Matt-kun?" Matt gulped. How could he ask such a question in front of Kira himself? Matt shook his head. _No! Fuck Kira! Airi has to know!_ "Airi-san… do you realize that you're with Kira?"

The room went silent and Matt felt himself start to sweat nervously. Did Airi not know that Light was Kira? Did Matt just reveal something he wasn't supposed to? Oh fuck, what a mess he was in. but suddenly Airi and Light both began laughing. "Matt… hun, I brought Kira back. I've always known he was Kira." Airi explains and his green eyes widened in shock. There was the trademark Wammy's "wut" face plastered on Matt. What the hell was this world coming to? Wammy's number one being Kira's lover, Matt wanting more of Kira, and the fact that Kira himself risked his life for someone else. Hell, Matt wished that he were dead.

"Anyways, I'm checking you out of the hospital Light-kun."

"All right, get me out of this hell hole baby." Light cooed and Airi giggles. _Baby? The fuck? Kira's a softy?_ "Hey Matt-kun, wanna stay with Light and I?" Airi offers and Matt's eyes widen. "You don't have to but I'd like to catch up on old times with you. You were one of my good friends back at Wammy's." Airi reminds and Matt nods. "All right, but only because its you." Matt responds and within seconds of answering, the red head's phone rings. He nonchalantly put a finger up. "Yes?" He answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Where the fuck are you?!" It was Mello. Fuck. Matt turns around and sighs. "Code A, Mel…" Matt whispers and there's silence on the other end. "I understand, take as long as you need," was the blonde's answer before he added, "be careful…"

"I know." He then hangs up, turns around, and stares at Airi firmly. "All right, we can go now." Matt says, not answering the curious look upon Airi's face. Light smirks as he grabs hold of Airi's hand and it pissed Matt off. _The fucker, does he know of my feelings for Airi too?_ "What do you want for dinner?" Airi asks Light, breaking Matt away from his thoughts.

"Hmm… something with potatoes. I don't care what." Light answers and Airi laughs. "You always want potatoes." Light looks away from his raven haired lover with a wide grin.

"Not _always_," Light remarks, insinuating other things than food, aka Airi, whose face went completely red at that remark. Matt sighs a bit as they reach the receptionist.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asks and Airi nods. "Yes, I'd like to check out a patient." The woman nods as she types away on her keyboard. "Name?" Matt pulls his PSP out and ignores his surroundings as he began playing his video games. He was completely out of it, just pressing away at the buttons quickly, it didn't even look like Matt was awake past those yellow tinted goggles, but he was, because as Light reached to take the PSP from the red head, those green eyes glared up at Kira. Light smirks coolly and Matt shakes his head and ignores him again as he continues playing his games. Fucker.

~*~*~

"All right, welcome to our humble abode," Airi welcomes and Matt's eyes widen behind his goggles—he actually had to remove the eyewear from his face to admire the craftsmanship of the house. Fuck, Kira must've been rich to afford something like this. It was a Victorian styled house with two floors. The kitchen was down the hall, facing the kitchen east was the dining room, and there was a spare room with a master bath to the west. Matt was sure he'd seen the massive three car garage as he'd walked up the steps to the front porch, Light's 1973 Firebird wasn't short of power, so Matt wondered what other wonders were stashed away within that garage. Matt had yet to see the second floor but that could wait, right? He was sure he'd be sleeping in the first floors spare room anyways. "Well, its not all that humble, a bit much for only two people, but welcome to our home." Light corrected his raven haired lover before he kissed Airi tenderly. "Now go make some food, I'm sure our guest is famished," the brunette adds and Airi smiles and nods before he leaves to go to the kitchen.

"So where am I staying tonight?" Matt asks kindly, even though he knew he was clearly talking to the fucking murderer Kira himself. Goddammit did the red head want to smash Light's face in with his fist and his lips both, and that was fucked up wasn't it?

"In the spare room behind you." Light smirks down at the red head. "Wanna see it?" Light asks tenderly as he opens the door and allows Matt to enter. His emerald eyes widened at the beauty of the room. It was massive and filled with the finest furnishings, and there was a huge flat screen HD TV with an assortment of several game systems and shelves filled with video games. Matt's jaw dropped at that and Light smirks. "I'm guessing that you like it?"

"I love it!" Matt exclaims a little too loudly, causing him to place his hand over his mouth and calm himself. "I mean, it's pretty cool. It'll do." He corrected himself and Light closes the door. The younger man turns around quickly, only to be caught by the lips of Kira yet again. Fuck! Light pins the younger against the wall and kisses Matt harder and more lustfully than the last kiss had been acted. Goddammit the murderer was perfect at this! Matt then began kissing the brunette back, wrapping his fingers around the fabric of Light's expensive dress shirt, wanting to rip it from his golden body. Light shuts his eyes, letting himself memorize Matt's touch, the way he kissed, the way he reacted, everything. Light would get what he wanted, and he wanted Matt as another one of his lovers. But suddenly, the brunette pulls away and Matt gives Light the kicked puppy face, but the killer only smirks. "I don't want Airi-chan to worry." Light pets Matt's red mussy hair and walks away. "Take a shower. You reek of smoke and alcohol." He obviously wasn't very humble himself, but Matt shrugged. He didn't care what he smelled like; if it kept the beautiful killer away from him then he didn't care. "And even if you don't shower, I'll still bruise your bitter but adorably kissable lips." _Well that idea's being thrown out the window! Damn Kira!_ Matt grits his teeth at the brunette.

"Fine, I'll take a damned shower." Matt agrees and Light pets the red head's hair again. "That's a good puppy." He mocks and Matt growls as Kira began walking out of the room.

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Matt calls and sighs as he walks into the bathroom. Those green eyes yet again widened at the magnificence of this house's craftsmanship. "Where the fuck is he getting his money?!"

"It's from me." Matt about jumped three feet at the appearance of Airi with a handful of towels.

"What if I'd been naked?!" Matt shouts and Airi shrugs.

"I'm not sure but it's a good thing you aren't right?" Airi responds and hands the towels to Matt. "Anyways, the money is mine. This house is not Light-kun's, it is mine."

"But where'd you get your money?" Matt questions and Airi frowns. "Inheritance from Grandfather…"

"Watari?! You received Watari's fortune?!"

"I…" Airi's eyes begin to water. "Excuse me…" The raven then took his quick leave and Matt furrows his eyebrows guiltily. "Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?" Matt curses under his breath as he took his shirt off and then his pants, stepping into the walk-in shower and basks in the hot water. If there was anything Matt never wanted to do, it was hurt Airi's feelings—and apparently he'd done just that, and not knowing what to do to fix it was gonna be heart wrenching and nerve wracking—not to mention that Kira was in the wait.

~*~*~

Dinner was quiet.

Airi was obviously still upset with Matt and Light was practically soaking it all in. _What a sadist…_ Matt hissed to himself as he glared at Kira from the corner of his eye. Yet again, Matt wanted to punch Kira's face in and it was about time for him to do so, but not with Airi in their presence. The poor boy was trapped under Kira's spell and he couldn't free himself, and oh god did Matt want to free him. He and Airi had been best friends at Wammy's, they were practically inseparable—Mello always tagged along—so of course Matt had a soft spot for the beautiful boy.

Airi stood to excuse himself, his brown haired lover giving him a soft look and the raven placing his soft hand on Light's shoulder before he walked into the kitchen to wash his dishes. So now Matt and Light were all alone, again, and the younger was feeling the strong stare of Kira on him as he played with his food. _Goddammit! Don't fucking pull your gun on him! He deserves it but…! Ah fuck! _Matt stands from the table and brings his plate to Airi before heading back towards his room. But perfect fucking Kira was there to greet him graciously as he sat upon the red head's bed. "What do you fucking want?" Matt questions angered and Light smirks.

"Ah, there's the answer." Light retorts and Matt was utterly confused.

"What are you fuck—" At that Light slams Matt against the wall again; clasping his hand firmly around the younger's neck. "I want to fuck Matt."

"Then go get Airi-san to do it." Matt seethes and Light's perfect grin drops as he stares down at the green eyed red head firmly. "No Matt, I want to fuck _you_." Kira whispers and Matt's cheeks burn red in embarrassment. He releases his hold on his neck but that same hand moves up Matt's shirt, his soft perfect skin brushing over virgin skin. It hadn't been touched like this before, it seemed that Mello hadn't done the job of the lover, but that only made Light's job that more interesting. Matt shudders at the perfect touch of Light's finger tips and tries to push him away.

"You love Airi-san?"

"Yes, I love him with all of my heart," Light answers as if it was something he repeated many times.

"Then you can't—" Light cuts Matt's sentence with his lips, pursing Matt's lips, shutting him up indefinitely. Because that kiss made Matt melt. It made him want to beg for more, for Kira to actually fuck him, because if Kira's kiss was so fucking great, how would he make other things feel? "Airi-chan knows that I have my urges, my obsessions. He doesn't care because at the end of the day…" Light grins widely. "I'm the one who is next to him in bed. I'm the one who comforts and loves him." He finishes and Matt stares up at the beauty with his jade eyes half-lidded. Fuck the man was a marvelous sight to look at, and he wanted Kira inside of him. The fucked logic that was going through his mind didn't cease and Matt was going along with his urges as well, and fuck he was getting hard by looking at the man! Matt grits his teeth, "If you're gonna fuck me then do it already…" It was a whisper, barely a whisper but Light had heard him—whether or not Matt had wanted him to—and the self-proclaimed god nodded and began sucking on Matt's neck.

Oh god was the younger's moan so perfect in Light's ear, the vibration of Matt's vocal chords only helped Light to suck and nip harder on the red head's neck. It'd be bruised and loved by the end of the night, and Kira would finally get what he wanted. Matt gripped on Light's arms tightly as he tried to keep himself from floating away. He'd never known that his neck was so sensitive and to have his enemy find out wasn't something his pride was too happy about, but the red head kept moaning with pleasure, his grip tightening, and his eyes shutting tightly with passion. Matt moves his head farther back to give the former better access to his neck and moaned lustfully at a nip that was a little too rough but Matt's masochistic personality enjoyed it, loved the feeling of being bitten.

Soon enough, Matt's shirt had been removed and Light's expensive dress shirt had been ripped open—several buttons had been scattered across the room—and Matt tugged on Light's jeans, wanting them both to be exposed, even though he knew that he was the one more vulnerable. But did he care? No. He wanted to be fucked senseless. Fucked raw and hard and fast until he bled, and Matt knew that Kira would give him that. Kira was a sadist, a masochist, and a fucking damned good lover apparently. It was strewn across his face as plain as day, and Matt wanted him so bad. He couldn't deny it any longer—no matter how much his pride was hurt, no matter how much he told himself no—Matt knew that he was just lying to himself, and he gave in.

Light then unbuttoned his jeans letting them drop along with his boxers and afterwards, he began unbuckling Matt's belt, letting the jeans hang upon the red head's hips. Then the murderer's lips crushed and bruised Matt's lips yet again, their kisses turning into bites and licks, Kira's tongue soon down the red head's throat and Matt's perfectly beautiful moaning embracing Light fully. Air was needed, and they received it as Light pulled away and unbuttoned Matt's jeans, letting them drop along with the boxers. "Fuck me Light, fuck me hard…" Matt gasps, eyes half lidded, and Light complies as he throws Matt against the bed fiercely and without even bothering to ask, pushes himself into the sinful heat and Matt hisses at the pain. "Ah… fuck!" Matt gasps, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to keep back the tears of pain. Light grasps Matt's hips tightly before he begins thrusting in and out of the red head a bit slow at first, to try to get the younger to recognize the feeling, then he began pounding into the former rough and fast. Matt bites his bottom lip hard, and grips the sheets that didn't end the pleasurable pain and moans loudly. Light leans in, continuously thrusting fiercely in and out of the red head, and whispers, "Shh Matty… He can hear you…" Matt gives Light a glare before he gasps loudly because the brunette had gone deep enough to cause Matt to see stars, to make him moan loudly. And fuck it felt so bloody good. "Nn… right there…" He begged and moaned and Light gave the former what he wanted. He hit Matt's prostate again and again, enjoying every moan that came from the younger's mouth so perfectly.

"Mn… Harder!" Matt begged and Light did just that, slamming into the younger animalistically and his green eyes widened and watered in pain when he felt his flesh break within him. He winced and grit his teeth as he came hard onto the white sheets. Fuck he'd have to clean them before he could sleep. Light soon spread his juices within the red head and pulled out of him gently, wiping the blood and cum from his cock before glancing back at the beautiful red head gasping for air on the bed. Light smiled as he sat next to Matt and brushed his wet red hair back so he could see the exhausted look upon his face. "Was this… your first time?" Light knew the answer, hell he could tell by the way he simply placed his hand on Matt's skin, but it was just fun to hear the younger say it.

"Y-Yeah…" Matt admits tiredly. He didn't care about his fucking pride anymore. He didn't even care that he was in the presence of Kira, because the fucker was a god damned god in bed, not that he'd admit it aloud.

Light smirks, "So how was it? You satisfied?" He was messing with him, Matt knew he was, but couldn't fight back because his energy had been depleted so quickly. Hell he wasn't sure he'd be able to move. So he gave Kira a slight nod and tried to get up, to try to lay down on his back and just rest a bit, but the insufferable pain kept him from doing so. "I think that you're a little too fragile. I didn't even fuck you that hard. You should've seen how hard I fucked L once, he enjoyed it so—" Light's eyes widen when he sees Matt shoot him a sharp glare.

"You fucked L-sama." It was meant to be a question but it sure didn't come out that way and Light sighs.

"Yes, I loved L. He was very important to me." _Fuck, he's fucked L too?! Goddammit, why'd I have to become part of the ranks?!_ Matt asks himself and Light rubs his thumb over Matt's cheek. "I haven't yet started to find something worth wild about you but I'm sure I'll find it and then you'll officially be my lover." Light explains and Matt grits his teeth.

"I'll never be your fucking lover!" Matt curses and Light smirks as he grabs his clothes and walks towards the door. "We'll see about that…" The brunette remarks before taking his leave and letting Matt all to himself, even though he obviously wasn't moving for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

17

Chapter 2: A New Lover

"Light Yagami has not shown himself. Are you sure he was not with you at headquarters?" The young white haired black eyed boy questions the task force. They had no idea where Light was taken, or where he'd gone. He'd checked out of the hospital while they'd gone out for lunch and had slipped away, and Matt was no where to be found.

"He was not. Light was in a freak accident if I may." Matsuda answers calmly.

"Freak accident?" Near was definitely suspicious and apparently he wasn't buying it, but Aizawa spoke up. "It's true. He jumped in front of a barrage of bullets being fired by Takada's bodyguards. He protected a young man that went by the name of Matt."

"Matt? How interesting. Our Kira suspect jumping to save a successor of L's. Is he alive?" Near had to ask that and of course the task force sighed. "Yes, apparently Light checked out of the hospital yesterday at the time of three forty seven p.m." It was Aizawa that spoke up and Near was obviously pulled in. "Hmm, so our Kira suspect is roaming freely?" It was as if the young boy was like a questioning father, and dammit was the albino child annoying. Always pestering for answers, always digging through other people's trash where he most definitely did not belong.

But that was when everyone's mouths dropped in shock as his bare feet shuffled against the concrete flooring. He had a lollipop in his mouth, his hands placed in his jean pockets and the way he hunched was the same as it ever was. Fuck, it was as if the dead had risen from the grave and was in perfect orderly condition.

"Near…" He spoke, his low but sultry voice reverberated throughout the warehouse and the white haired boy was obviously speechless. "Light Yagami is not Kira." And that's how he chose to finish his sentence. The albino child chose to stand and face his mentor head on. "False, Light Yagami is Kira."

"No, Kira is a shinigami like Ryuk. A bored shinigami who decided to fuck with humanity." L explained, it was obviously a damned lie, and only Light knew that the detective was practically head over heels for the brunette. "Call off the investigation, your services are no longer required." L was cold to the white haired child, probably because he threatened Light's very existence, but what really got everyone was the fact that L, the world's greatest detective, was still bloody alive. Didn't he die six years ago in Light's very arms? Fuck, the task force was at a loss of words, including the SPK, but the raven haired detective didn't even bat an eye at any of them. All he did was glare at Near and then leave just as he entered, completely silent and completely alive.

~*~*~

The morning went as a normal morning was supposed to go. Well maybe that's what Matt had wanted to happen because yet again, Kira stole fervent kisses from the red head's bruised lips. Goddammit the next time the bastard even wanted to get within a couple inches of him, he was gonna deck him good and make sure he was out cold. And Matt couldn't get the memories and images of last night out of his head. They were tattooed there on his brain and oh fuck Kira took his virginity! What was he to do? There was the issue with Mello he had to take care of, and the fucking blonde would know almost immediately that Matt wasn't his perfect little virgin anymore. Well fuck, Matt guessed that they were even since Mello didn't even bother to save himself for the red head. But Kira?! What the hell was Matt thinking?! He knew that the killer had sex appeal, so it was quite obvious his reasoning for not stopping the killer from fucking him, but Matt's morals had been thrown aside as if they were nothing.

The red head sighs as he plays his PSP eagerly, trying to ignore his surroundings. Airi and Light were fighting over what Light had done last night; it served the bastard right for taking his virginity, but knowing that he hurt Airi yet again made Matt hate Kira even more. "How could you even—!" Airi shouts but was cut off. It was silent for a few moments and Matt curiously peeked into the kitchen to see Light and Airi exchanging a passionate kiss. The red head blushed deeply but couldn't pry his eyes from the sight. The raven was pulled into Kira's kiss as if he were entranced and Matt practically knew that no matter how pissed Airi was, he couldn't deny Kira's touch. It was perfect, so wondrously perfect that—Airi then pulls away and walks over to the cabinet.

"Airi-chan, what're you—" Light pauses as he sees his raven haired lover pull out a knife and swiftly swipe the sharp blade across his tender skin, not even flinching from the pain. "The fuck?! Airi?!" Light shook his bleeding lover, trying to gauze the cut with towels, unfortunately not even helping, and that was when Matt darts out of his room and rushes over to Airi. "What's happening?!" The red head shouts worriedly and Light looks at the former with tearful eyes. "I don't…" Airi then slits his other wrist, dragging the knife up his arm, the limb beginning to bleed profusely and never ending. The raven then grabs Light's hands and squeezes his own neck with Light's strong hands. The younger lover was a bit too strong for Light, so he couldn't pry himself away. "It's the Death Note. It has to be…" Light finally realizes and Matt's eyes widen as he tries to pull Light's hands from Airi, but that frail neck snapped under Light's hands, and the killer felt it. He felt his lover break by his hands and the shock struck the brunette ten fold. He'd killed many, but never, never by his own hand.

The honey eyed man screamed bloody murder as he fell to his knees in tears, his scream eerie and unending as Matt held Airi in his lap gently. The poor boy was absolutely in shock, unable to hold Airi's dead frail body in his lap, and he was even unable to process what had just happened. His teary green eyes glance up at the broken hearted Kira, and he felt his remorse for the brunette—even though he was a killer—Matt wanted to hug him and tell him everything was all right, even if it really wasn't. "Light…" He dared to whisper and the brunette looked up at him with teary, molten eyes, causing the younger's heart to beat uncontrollably. "Light, he's dead. There's nothi—" Matt's voice broke at that. "There's nothing that'll make him come back." The brunette had no choice but to nod because goddammit was the younger right. Light stares down at his dead lover, his face contorting in sadness and Matt—being the softy he actually was—pulled his enemy into his arms tightly.

"Matt?" the killer spoke and god was his voice orgasmic! He was sad, vulnerable, and so broken that if Matt had let go of him, he probably would've collapsed on the floor until death took his life as well. "Yeah Light?" it was all the red head could mutter. The poor killer was so… so perfectly depressed and fuck did he look sexier than usual. "I know who killed Airi-chan."

Then it hit him. Fuck.

Matt pulls away from Kira quickly, holding Airi's body in his arms tightly as he glares at Light. There was no way to actually describe how scared Matt was. In fact, Light knew that the younger was scared, not knowing what to do, knowing why he was frightened. So when the red head started towards the door Kira did not stop him.

~*~*~

Matt grips the steering wheel tightly, scared at of his fucking mind, especially since Airi's dead body was sitting so coldly next to him. Everything was so fucked up around Matt lately, and now, he was practically delivering Airi's dead body to Mello. Another fucked up fact is added as Matt walks up to the door of Mello's apartment, hearing a low voice of one that he hadn't seen in years, a voice that—like Airi's—was supposed to be long gone. And Matt didn't especially like the sight that he saw as he opened to door to the apartment, with the two cuddled up on the couch like that—it pissed the hell out of Matt—made him want to shoot both of their brains out.

"The fuck?" Matt mutters and instantly the blonde turns to his lover. "What the hell are you two doing?" and of course, the famous silence ensued. "I say again, _what the hell are you two doing?_" Mello gulps, nervously guilty, and he gets up from the couch, out of L's arms, and approaches the red head. "Matt I…" Mello starts and Matt quickly returns with, "Don't you dare. I don't wanna hear it." Even though he was just as guilty, or maybe even more, but how could Matt even admit that he lost his virginity to fucking Kira? He couldn't, that's why. "Matt-kun…" their mentor finally spoke and the red head glares up at the raven haired detective. "There seems to be a misunderstanding here."

"Oh really? So why is it that you were wrapped so lovingly around _my_ lover?" Matt questions and L returns spitefully with, "Why were you with _my_ lover?" The red head's eyes widen and Mello looks to L curiously.

"Who are you referring to L?" Mello questions and fuck did Matt want to shoot the blonde just to keep him from hearing the next word that the detective would speak.

"Kira." It was a simple word with so much meaning to it, so many things that had started to make sense to Mello. And fuck was he pissed. When Matt is pissed, its not really all that big a deal—no motivation means no motivation to stay pissed—but when Mello's pissed, one must stay away from him, out of fear of death. "Are you fucking kidding me? You left me yesterday, after I was so generously going to take your virginity, so you could go to fucking Kira? The fuck is wrong with you?" Mello questions angrily and Matt sighs. "Listen, that's not all that important at the moment. We have other matters to attend to," replies the red head and Mello raises an eyebrow. "What are you going on about now?"

The chain smoker leads the blonde and their mentor to the car that Matt had stolen from Light, and shows them Airi's cold lifeless body. Of course, because of L's insane love for the much younger boy, he hurriedly rushes into the vehicle only to stroke Airi's cold lifeless cheek. "H-How? How did this happen?" Mello asks his lover and the red head looks away from Airi, too pained to look at him anymore. "Kira. Kira killed him." L passes a sideways glance to Matt. "He was in love with Airi-chan so what makes you think that he would kill him?" L questions and it really made the red head wonder why he deduced Airi's killer to Kira. Yeah sure, the guy was a murderer but it didn't make sense as to why Light would kill Airi. "I… I honestly don't…"

"So, who is Kira?" Mello finally speaks, in which the detective and the chain smoker turn to the blonde. "What?"

"Kira is Kira, no one but Kira." L answers.

"C'mon L. I've been after this guy for a while now, I'm pretty sure that the prime suspect for Kira is Light Yagami, the current, ahem, L." Mello counters and L smirks.

"For the record Mello, you are correct. Kira himself is in fact Light Yagami, the first man I ever fell in love with." L answers and Mello blushes at that. No one ever expected that the one man that every child at Wammy's ever looked up to—whom seemed almost asexual—only to become homosexual himself. Not that there was anything wrong with that, seeming how Mello was bisexual and Matt—well apparently the chain smoking, video game loving red head was one hundred percent gay for Kira and the blonde himself. It only seemed like a big shocker because no one ever expected that L would ever love anybody in particular. Now that he finally came out of the closet—so to speak—L was completely and utterly in love with his greatest adversary. "He was also my first friend, so it seemed natural that my feelings—which seemed almost unreachable—would grow into something much bigger, more important and dear to me. Yes, I fell in love with Kira, but is that so wrong?"

That seemed too farfetched to Mello, even the red head that had apparently been with Kira himself, "Um…" the blonde pauses. "Yes! Are you fricking nuts?! What happened to you L?!" Mello shouts and Matt tries to shush him, since L was so plainly out in the open. "Mello I understand that it pisses you off but can we please go inside?" Apparently the two younger ones had forgotten the dead body in the stolen car but L was climbing into the driver's seat. "L?" Matt and Mello murmur together.

"Airi is dead. He needs a proper burial. I'm taking him to the morgue." L answers.

"Wait, no one knows who you are, you aren't in the system. What are you going to call yourself and what's your story?" Mello questions and the raven looks up at him with a sly smile. "I usually make it up on my way, it's not something too hard to do." He replies and shuts the door before starting the car and driving away. This then left the two lovers by themselves and of course Mello wasn't quite yet done being mad at Matt, who was about ready to make a break for it, until the blonde grips the collar of the red head's striped shirt and pulls him into the apartment, shoving him against the wall followed by an intensely stinging slap across the face. Matt places his hand over his stinging cheek and stares up at his blonde lover with offended green eyes.

"What the—" Then came a harsh punch at the red head's face, causing Matt's lip to bleed and him to glare angrily. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I know you're mad but you don't have to fucking hit me!"

"And why not?! There's nothing else I can fucking do now is there?!" Mello sighs as he looks away from Matt calming down a little. "I wanted to be the one…" he murmurs.

"What?"

Mello looks back at Matt with furrowed eyebrows and sad eyes. "I wanted to be the one you lost your virginity to!" The blonde admits and the former felt as if he were about to fall to pieces at hearing that. Hell, Matt had only been in love with the poor blonde since he could remember. "And I wanted to be yours." Matt replies softly, causing Mello to freeze.

"I… I know… I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you those three years. I just… after L 'died' I… there was nothing more I could do. I had to find Kira, I had to do something to avenge L's death and I—" Matt interrupts Mello by grasping either side of his cheeks and pulls him in for a deep loving and longing kiss. The former begins kissing back, moving his lips in sync with the other and presses Matt against the wall more, deepening their kiss. It was a sweet kiss, one that they hadn't had in a long while, since all the others seemed to be harsh kisses, fraught with anger and lust—though unfortunately they didn't lead anywhere else but a simple make out—and Matt thought it was time that they'd had a nice kiss for once, no matter how fucked up things seemed.

"Mel…?" Matt whispers, breaking their kiss, causing those beautiful blue eyes of Mello's to stare back down at his lover. "I have to go see Kira." That did it. Mello pulls away from Matt in anger and walks towards the kitchen. "Mello! Don't do this! I have to find out if he was Airi's killer or not!"

"Whatever. Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care anymore." Mello retorts, angry as hell as Matt expected he would be, but all the same, it made sense. Even if Mello knew that, he didn't like the notion of Matt going back to the killer. Going back to the one who took Matt's virginity and became the innocent red head's lover would be like suicide. The fucking man was a killer! But of course, Mello didn't think pointing that out would make Matt change his mind.

Matt sighs, "Fine, I'm going, and don't expect me to come back." With that, Matt took his leave, creating a stunned and hurt look upon the blonde's beautifully scarred face.

"I love you… Mail…"

~*~*~

Of course, Matt didn't know what to say to Light when he got there. So as the red head sat in the taxi a bit confused, he retraced what had happened earlier that morning. The brunette was in the hospital two days ago, so he couldn't have written Airi's name in the Death Note then. Light was up all night, tending to Matt's now lost virginity, so there'd be no time to write in the notebook then either. So this morning, the first thing that Matt could hear when he got up was loud shouting and yelling. They were fighting of course, Matt didn't blame Airi for being mad at Light for what he'd done. In fact, Matt congratulated the raven for screaming about Kira's cheating. So when could Light have written Airi's name?

There were only two things Matt was certain of. Light had either written Airi's name previously, or there was another who had done the deed.

~*~*~

Matt approached the house cautiously, as if he was waiting for Light to jump out of the bushes and slit his throat or something, but of course that didn't happen. And when the red head initially opened the door, it was completely dark. All the lights were off and Matt could hear the faintest sound of weeping. He hurried to the source of the sound, and found it. There he was, lying too innocently on the floor, in the very same spot that Matt had seen him last, the same spot Airi died.

"Light?" Matt whispers and the brunette looks up at the red head with blood shot tearful eyes. Fuck. Matt had been wrong about him the whole time. "What are you doing here?" Light questions a bit irritably.

"**You** killed him, it's all your fault he's dead." Matt accuses even though now he was starting to think otherwise. Then there was that expression that strung across Light's face. Sad, a bit angered, and his beautiful molten eyes still stained with tears—it struck Matt with a feeling of guilt—not that he would even say that, but it was there.

"You think that I killed him?" Light's voice was sharp, sending chills up Matt's spine, because it was the voice of an angered Kira. "Why in the hell would I kill someone I love? Where's the logic in that?"

"Y-You killed L!" Matt threw back at the brunette and Kira shot Matt an irritated glare. "Excuse me?" The red head puffs up his cheeks. "You heard me."

"Oh?" Light approaches the red head, Matt backing up against the wooden frame of the archway in the kitchen. The brunette inches closer to Matt's face and whispers, "Now I know what you're assuming. You're thinking that I got sick of Airi, so I killed him, just like with L. Well let me tell you something…" Light pauses. "I had L killed because he did not accept my ideology. He would've arrested me and possibly killed me, or brainwashed me to think exactly the way he wanted me to." The brunette pulls away and Matt stares up at him curiously. "I wouldn't ever have gotten tired of Airi. He was everything to me, and I wouldn't wish for anyone else…" Light presses his hand to his face and sighs. "I'll tell you who killed Airi," Kira pauses and looks back down at Matt. "Perhaps you've heard of her, Misa Amane, she was the one who killed Airi."

Matt's eyes widened in realization. His prior job to fake kidnapping Takada was surveillance on Misa Amane for suspicion of being the Second Kira. "Why?" Matt asks, bringing a slight smirk to Light's face. "Jealousy." One word said it all. It couldn't be denied, the killer was too smart for his own good.

"You are correct Light-kun." A high pitched voice whispers in the dark, causing Matt and Light to look to the source, a blonde pig tailed girl with a black Lolita outfit walking towards them was the cause. "Misa Misa killed Pear-chan. He was in my way." Misa admits and Light slights his glare at the girl. "I love Light-kun. He is my everything. The only one I want, and I am the only one he should want." Misa adds and Light growls.

"You're a sick witch Misa. I should've gotten rid of you long ago." Light admits and Matt looks up at him curiously. "Ah, but you need me Light-kun. I am the one with the notebook," she pauses as she holds the deadly book up, causing Matt to aim the gun at Misa's head. "Am I not?" She finishes.

"We'll see for now." The brunette retorts and Misa finally turns her attention to Matt. "A new pet?" She questions with her sweet little voice. "A new lover." Light corrects and Misa glares at Matt. "A new _pet_, Light-kun. He means nothing to you, just something you can fuck."

_Vulgar little bitch._ Matt curses to himself as he continues aiming the gun at the model's perfect little fucking head. "I thought you'd be proud of me Light-kun. After all, I got rid of the one thing keeping us apart."

"You cracked a brick but you did not break a bridge Misa." The killer's voice was low and dark, as if he was about ready to strangle her himself. Misa opens the Death Note slowly and pulls a pen out. "Ah, so your name is Mail Jeevas? What a cute little name, too bad I have to put it in the Death Note." Misa threatens as she grins evilly, pressing the pen close to the notebook. Matt grips the gun tightly, ready to shoot her when needed be.

"I wouldn't dare if I were you." Matt finally spoke and Misa grins wider at that, beginning to write the red head's name down. Then Matt quickly shifts his aim and shoots, putting a bullet through Misa's hand, causing her to drop the Death Note, and Light hurriedly retrieves it as the blonde grasps her now profusely bleeding hand. "The hell?! What's wrong with you?! Putting a bullet in Misa Misa's hand!" She shrieks, and Matt continues aiming the gun at her. "Shut the fuck up bitch. I'm not here to play games. You killed someone that was also very dear to me and I will not forgive you so easily. So if you put my name in that notebook, I have means to shoot you for the sake of my life."

"Y-You meanie!" And of course that was too much like Misa Amane. She was always one to burst out in tears whenever she didn't get her way. "You're gonna regret this Mail Jeevas!" She adds before rushing away, bawling her eyes out.

Light couldn't help but let a slight smirk come to his beautifully lush lips. Matt's green eyes redirected their attention to the brunette's smirk. "What's with the smirk?" Light looks down at Matt softly. "Forgive me. I'm just…" Kira pauses as he places his hand on Matt's cheek. "I'm just grateful that she's gone…" he had to pause. "For now that is…" The red head couldn't help himself either, a small smirk appearing upon his sweet face. "Now… where is Airi's body?" Matt's emerald eyes widen.

"I…" he froze. Could he really tell Kira that L, his long dead lover and adversary, was in possession of poor Airi's body? "Well… I went back to Mello and um…" _He was with L…_ he wanted to add but couldn't. There was a boundary line that Matt knew he shouldn't pass. Kira and L should not cross paths again; the red head felt that pain of truth within him. Although, there was the highest possibility that L himself would come looking for Light and surely find him. Matt couldn't deny that it was inevitable, but should the younger inform Kira of his supposed dead lover's consciousness? And that beautifully molten look that Kira gave the former. It was melting Matt's heart, and the younger could only take so much. He caved. "L has him…" The red head whispers, but Kira heard him all the same.

"Mind saying that again?" Light's voice was utterly and completely stricken with shock and anger. Maybe Matt should've run away when he had the chance.

"L has Airi-chan, Light…" Matt repeats and Light sighs as he places his temple against Matt's own, causing his cheeks to flush red in embarrassment. "L-Light?" His emerald green eyes dared look up at the brunette's molten ones and found that the killer was in tears again. "Light?!" Matt gasps and the brunette hugs the red head tightly. "Don't look at me Matt… I'm shameful… these tears are cause for it…"

"N-No… I don't… I don't blame you… you've just lost someone precious to you and discovered that another is still alive…" Matt grips Light tightly, gulping harshly, not believing that he was actually comforting Kira himself. "If there isn't any other way for you to express yourself than your tears then that's perfectly fine. I'm here for you…" Matt whispers and Light grips Matt's striped shirt tightly, and nods into the crook of the red head's neck. "Matt…" Light whispers.

"Yeah?" Matt felt like a mom, holding the tearful killer in his arms so tightly, not that Matt should really call himself a mother if they were supposed lovers but… "Can I…" Light pauses. "Can we… um…"

Matt blushes. He had a feeling of what Light wanted.

"Light… I think that…" Matt sighs as he tries to keep himself from shaking nervously. But when he forced the brunette to look straight at him, there was nothing that he wanted to do but kiss him fervently and longingly. Kira was so perfectly vulnerable, so perfectly depressed, so perfectly… perfect. And hell, Matt had only met Light three long days ago and now they were in a situation where only the two of them mattered. They were selfish children and they knew it, they embraced it.

"Light, don't look at me like that… w-we have to…" Matt pauses as he continues staring softly at the brunette. "Fuck… please don't do this…" But Light didn't listen. He cupped either side of the red head's cheeks and kisses the younger lightly. "We have to go and find L and Airi… we can't do this now of all times…" Matt tries to break away from the killer's addicting kiss. "We're being…" but the younger couldn't resist anymore. He let Light take him in, he allowed his submission to Kira once again.

Somehow, Light was able to lead the red head into Kira's room and onto the bed, both of them tangled in their feverish kisses. And for the seconds that Light had pulled away to breathe, Matt was able to stare up at his older lover that was so perfectly torn and yet able to show the younger his true self—a selfish child that wanted to be accepted and to be loved—Matt didn't know if he felt such an emotion such as love for the killer, but there was something there that represented feelings of longing. Light soon returns to the red head's innocently bruised lips, Matt quickly kissing him back, desperately wanting to pry Light's white dress shirt off of his person.

"Light…" Matt manages through their kisses and the brunette stares curiously down at the red head. "I have to… there's something you must know…" Matt continues as he sits up on the bed, Light patiently waiting for Matt's confession. "L and Mello are…" He gulps. "They're… fucking… I didn't see them physically doing it but L didn't deny it either…" Light's brown eyes widen and his eyebrows tighten into a glare.

"Then… if L doesn't want me anymore…" Light trails. Matt knew that Light still clearly loved the detective and if Matt was guessing correctly then L was Light's first lover as well. The red head sighs and looks away from the intoxicating brunette._ Fuck, I can't help but be jealous of L… and Airi too! They both had Kira, they both lost Kira, and I hate admitting it but Light is… he's probably they only one that has ever made me this embarrassed, this… vulnerable…_ "If L would rather have _your_ lover then I'd rather have Mello's lover." Light confesses and Matt's green eyes widened.

"What?!" The younger shouts embarrassedly.

"Think about it. If our lovers have both decided that they're gonna go and fuck and love each other then I suggest we do the same."

"You're insane, you know that?" Matt whispers and Light chuckles.

"Maybe so, but who's to say that's a bad thing?" Matt pouts and grips the back of Light's hair. "Just shut up and fuck me you crazy killer." Light smirks and leans in to kiss the impatient red head, whom kisses the brunette back desperate and fervently.

~*~*~

Matt had to wonder, as he lie so breathlessly on the bed next to a sleeping Kira, how did Light feel exactly? It was obvious that Light was dependent on others, that much was easy to figure out, but was Light only in it for the sex? The red head didn't want to think that but it was something that could be possible. Maybe Kira was only out for sex. Maybe the infamous killer was a sex fiend. Which was a silly thought, Matt had to conclude. So the only deduction the chain smoker could come down to was that Light Yagami—Kira—was in love with Matt—Mail Jeevas—and that Light needed Matt. Unless… Light wanted L back…

Matt turns onto his side to face Light and sighs softly as he brushes the bangs out of the angelic killer's face. "Do you love me…?" Matt whispers so low that no matter how close Light was to him, he couldn't have heard him. Matt entwines his fingers with Light's. _Please… Please love me…_ The younger wishes silently.

~*~*~

Light woke the next morning to his fingers so perfectly linked with the adorable red head's. The killer smirks and kisses Matt's forehead lightly. "You're adorable," he whispers softly to the sleeping boy, whom didn't even flinch. Light looks over Matt's naked body and thinks back to last night, to the hot sex, to the emotions that were shared, and then to the small confession that Light made. He deadpanned;_ there must be something wrong with me. Take another lover, after two of mine have died? _ Light sighs. _Yeah right, not like Matt'll accept or anything. He's hell bent on being with Mello so…_ Light unlinks his fingers with Matt's and gets up off of the bed, pulling some boxers on, and walking downstairs to the kitchen, where there was a huge red spot from yesterday stained to the linoleum. The brunette walks into the hallway and grabs a rag from the closet, then walks into the kitchen and takes bleach out from under the sink before wetting the rag and walking over to the blood stain.

Light got down on his knees and pours the bleach onto the stain and starts scrubbing away. _Fuck… I… I pretty much killed Airi didn't I? Dammit, this is so fucked up! I can't take Matt as my lover if all of the ones that I love end up dying in the end because of me. It's not safe for Matt… he's… he's too precious and young to die…_

"But you saved him did you not?" A low husky voice whispers and Light's eyes widen in shock before he drops the rag, not looking up to the shadow in the hallway. "Light-kun… Airi-chan is going to have a proper funeral, I made sure of that." The voice added and Light begins to shake uncontrollably. "And Near… I called off the investigation. If he pursues you, he is going against the law and will be persecuted." The young killer then looks up to the shadow and furrows his eyebrows with tears in his eyes.

"Y-YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD YOU BASTARD!" Light screams at the top of his lungs. The shadow only smirks. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"I do not know the answer to that Light-kun. Maybe Rem didn't get the chance to kill me after she killed Watari. Maybe she herself died before getting the chance to write my name down." The brunette lunges at the detective in the shadows, but L moves out of the way, causing Light to crash to the floor. Light looks up at L and snarls, gritting his perfectly white teeth together hard.

"TH-THEN I'LL DO IT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF!" Light shouts hysterically. "Light-kun," L whispers but Light threw himself at the raven once again and once again missed. Matt, hearing the shouting and thuds against the floor, walks down the stairs hurriedly and stares wide eyed at L standing there, hunched over in the hallway, staring down at a freaked Kira. "YOU CAN'T BE REAL! YOU DIED IN MY ARMS THAT NIGHT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE REAL!" Light continues the hysterics and Matt grips the railing of the staircase tightly. He hadn't realized L's impact on the killer had been this big. Matt didn't realize how much L had meant to Light, how much Kira needed his Ryuuzaki.

"Light-kun, calm down… I am real." L whispers soothingly but Light shakes his head, tears rushing down his eyes like a waterfall.

"No! I don't believe you! You're just in my head, I'm hallucinating!" L sighs as he kneels down to Light and hugs him tightly. "Oh Light-kun… you're such a child…" L whispers lovingly into the brunette's ear. He was wide eyed and then he softens his stare as he begins to hug the raven back longingly. Light's grip on the detective's white shirt tightens as he buries his face into the crook of L's neck. "Light-kun…"

"L… L I love you… I love you so much. I can't be without you; you're the other half I need. The light to my darkness." Light confesses and Matt's eyes widen as he blushes. The raven haired detective just sat there, holding Light tightly, not responding. "L… how… how do you feel a-about me?" Light asks nervously.

"I… Light-kun, I'm sorry but I do not love you." L answers as he pulls away, staring dully down at Light with his dark eyes. The brunette stares up at the raven with wide eyes; he was shocked of course, for six years the killer had regretted killing the raven haired detective only because he was pretty much useless without him. Because Light Yagami was in love with L Lawliet, always had always will.

L pulls away from Light and stands in his usual hunch, pressing his thumb against his lip lightly. "I am sorry that I cannot return your feelings but alas, I love Mello, Light-kun." The detective explains and Light stares down at the linoleum with wide molten eyes. Matt grits his teeth, unable to bear to hear those words, whether they were true or not.

The young successor glares slowly at the raven haired detective and curses, "You bastard. How… how can you just…" Matt pauses unable to calculate what he was to say next.

"How can I just… what Matt-kun?" The younger grits his teeth tighter, more angered than before and shouts, "How the fuck can you just dump Light and take Mello from me?!"

L sighs; this seemed too childish and easy for him. This argument did not excite him in the least. "It's simple Matt-kun. I am, truthfully, spiteful towards Light-kun. Six years of wanting my revenge on Light-kun has made me decide that ultimately, all Light-kun wants is to be with me…" At that, the brunette's mouth went a gape and he stares up at the raven haired detective speechless. "If that is what Light-kun desires, then he shall not have me. That is his punishment." Matt, whom had started to grind his teeth in frustration, glares at the detective, almost a bit too surprised by his mentor's actions.

"Don't you… love him? You couldn't have gone through six years just to take what he wants from him. It's illogical and has no purpose to it." Matt begins to explain and L stands there, quietly, taking in his successor's little speech. "Light loves you, he wants you so badly and you… if you had truly been Light's lover six years ago, then surely you must still love him. No matter who or what Light is he is still…" Matt pauses, furrowing his eyebrows wondering why in the hell he was standing up for Light in the first place, and he stares down at the sad brunette softly before he continues. "Light is still just Light Yagami. He is still the same he was six years ago, I'm sure…"

"Love Light-kun…?" L took that sentence in pride. It was as if that detective had wanted to say those words for the longest time, and yet, the continuation of his sentence almost proved that otherwise. "I do not love him…" And of course, the hopeful killer turns his head in shame and solemnly begins to stand.

Matt, still being on the defensive, fists his hands angrily. "You fucking—! Light cares so much about you and you manipulate him like that?!" The red head stares coldly at his mentor. "He deserves better than you anyway…"

"And you think you're better for him?" L questions and Matt freezes. Unable to conclude his true intentions behind his actions. The poor red head began to blush faintly as he looks away from L and Light embarrassedly. "A-And so what if I do?" the red head dared and Light's molten eyes shone as he stares a bit hopefully up at Matt. "Matt? What're you…?"

"Light-kun and I are too perfect for one another and you believe that you are better for him than I?" The detective interrupted. "How absurd, you can't even compare yourself to Airi-chan." L added spitefully, causing Matt to become silent.

L had his mouth open to say something but Matt intervened, "I… I know I can't compare to him! I never said I could!" In which Matt began to change the subject, L ever so silent at the seriousness Matt portrayed. Even though Matt was a possible candidate for the new role of L, the detective knew very little of the young red head. Only bits and pieces, all of the little stuff such as the boy's smoking habits and obsession with video games. L even knew of Matt's innate laziness and how unmotivated he was. Therefore, L's silence was the effect of Matt's sudden passion to defend Kira, to defend the detectives' former lover and adversary. "And you? _Perfect_?" Matt put emphasis on the word. "The fuck you are."

L, finally returning from his reverie, stares sully at Matt, "I am not perfect Matt-kun, but I am perfect for Light. He needs me Matt-kun."

Matt growls, "He doesn't need you! I doubt anyone does!"

"Mello needs me." L remarks and Matt freezes. It was as if the red head had forgotten about his chocolate loving lover. The sexy blonde with an attitude of a jackass that had practically been dumped the day prior. And who did Matt leave Mello for? Kira. Matt fucked things up with Mello by going to Kira and look at where he was now. In the middle of an argument with his own mentor about who is better for the killer. Bloodyfuckinghell, Matt was in some deep shit. "For three years Mello searched for my killer, for Kira, to avenge me. He left you Matt-kun, he left you for me. Therefore, Mello needs me and you do not matter." Light stares at the detective, knowing that L must've changed for the worse after his "death". And poor little Matt was being frowned upon by his own mentor. "Never the matter, you may have Light. He is of no importance to me; I have no further use of a childish killer whom has lost his mind." L, without another word, walks towards the door and slams it on the way out, causing a shocked Kira to flinch.

Light leans against the wall solemnly and sighs wordlessly. Matt crawls over to Light and stares at the depressed killer worriedly. "Light, is everything all right? Are you—"

Light glares at Matt before he screams hysterically, "You think that I'm all right?! I lost the love of my life yesterday and found out that a past lover was still alive! You honestly think that I'm all right?!" Matt bites his lip and looks away shamefully. And the molten eyed brunette finally calms himself down and stares guiltily at the young red head. "I'm sorry Matt, I just…" Light sighs as he looks away. "I'm just trying to think about whether or not I'd be a good enough lover for you." Matt quickly turns to look at Light, his face completely red. Light looks up at Matt, his brown eyes melting a burning desire in Matt's heart, and places his hand against Matt's cheek. "I only thought that I wanted you out of spite, the fact that you hated me made me want you. I thought that it was the only reason I wanted you so I could quickly change your mind and make you love me."

"And you honestly thought that I'd fall in love with you? I can't possibly love you Light. You are Kira, my enemy." Matt reminds, trying to get that impossibly sexy smirk to spread across the killer's face, but it was in vain. It only ended up causing Light to look away in depression.

"I… I realize that now and want to give it up, but… something inside me wishes for you to be with me. Because you are very special to me Matt…" Light explains and Matt blushes deeply, cupping Light's face in his hands and forces the brunette to look at him.

"Light, do you love me?" Matt knew that he wanted the killer to love him. He wouldn't deny it because it'd be extremely pointless to say in the least. Light stares up at the red head curiously.

"I… Matt I don't have an answer to that…" The brunette admits and Matt bites his lip before he looks away. "But I… I want you to be my lover, I really honestly do…"

Matt looks at Light calmly, without even a slight blush, and he suddenly lights a cigarette. "What the hell?!" Light shouts, the air of depression was gone almost immediately as Light glares at the burning fag between the red head's lips. "I wanted a cigarette, simple as that." Matt answers. He was obviously trying to change the mood for the better—Matt honestly didn't know if he could be Light's lover. He had to think about his feelings for Mello and how much he meant to him. But that was just it huh? Mello "meant" something, meaning that he wasn't of much importance as of present. L had made that perfectly clear hadn't he?—Matt took a long drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke in Light's pristine face.

He coughed, "Bloody fucker! I should kill you!" Matt grinned before he took another drag of the cigarette, crushing it as soon as he'd made it to the tasteless filter and tosses the fag and the remaining ashes onto the carpet. "Goddammit Matt! My fucking floor is ru—" But Matt interrupted Light's little hissy fit. He pressed his lips hard onto Light's gripping the brunette's hair tightly. Finally responding to the gesture, Light wraps his arms around Matt tightly, and kisses him back longing and desperately.


End file.
